Over Time
by candlelighter
Summary: With possession of a magical clock, a device with the abilities to predict the time at which he will meet his soul mate, Loki finds himself hauled along on a less than predictable ride to find his own happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Clocks. You know what they are. A timepiece, an ornament, an alarm. Some clocks churn and tick and clank. Some spin and bob and sway. Some hold a stance of proud posture, or hang from walls echoing a mellow chime. The keepers of time. A tick-tock after tick-tock that can either be absorbed into four walls, or provoke fear, worry or excitement. They make sense of the experience of one moment ending and another beginning. A way of pinpointing some of the information that strings together this universe and the nine realms that rotate within it.

It is an art. Not only in the measurement of time, but the way it is told. Some clocks are wasted by the very thing they live to express, with two strained hands reaching toward fatigued digits. Other clocks are fresh and confident, with tall weaves of gold and crystal, holding a heavy pendulum that dances to the harmonic tune of time. Some stand tall with defined Cherry Wood or Oak Wood or Mahogany. Some recite stories through the scars gained by previous owners and adventures, where as some are cherished enough to hide age behind a sleek preserved surface.

But what would a clock have to do with this tale? Well, everything of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Jarl Holt was not a complicated man. He lived a very humble life, following a path that had already been paved for him by his father and father before him. Clock making and the trade of rare and valuable such merchandise had been the family business for generations. There was nothing particularly suspicious about said merchandise, simply curious history and rare masterpieces.

One timepiece belonged to the late King Frey of Alfheim, and was crafted from fine cut diamond, crested with silver-gold plating moulded by the Light Elves. Another in Jarl's collection was a pocket watch of sorts, owned by a Nova Corps Soldier, and then went on to belong to his killer for a number of years; an un-nameable bandit, who was later executed for his crimes and had his belongings sold to traders.

Another, one of Jarl's favourites, carried a legend behind it. It was a cuckoo clock furnished with delicate unscathed flora and outlandish inscriptions. Curiously, it's innards churned and clicked, but it never marked the half-hour, nor the hour. The clock seemed to be fully functional though, cogs, pendulums and all, and was said to have been forged by the Norns themselves, who had charged it with the responsibility to only chime once the time of Ragnarok came about. This clock has nothing to do with the story to come, however, as Jarl knew all of it's tales to be complete nonsense; the Cuckoo Whistles were merely in need of replacing.

Jarl Holt had almost forgotten the clock at the back of his portable store. It had been handed down through his family of watch makers and traders for generations, and unlike the other clocks, Jarl knew the secrets and magic behind this one to be true. Unlike other working clocks, this one did not tick. It did not tock. It did not turn or chime or move. The heartbeat of time could not be heard from this clock, and yet, it was the most valued one in the entire collection. So valued, in fact, that the clock could only be gifted to the one that needed its skill most, hence why the Holt family had yet to give it away. That is, until that day.

* * *

><p><em>Damn. <em>That was Loki's first real thought once he'd broken through the morning haze of awakening for the day. _Damn._ It was his mother's name-day, and he hadn't acquired a gift for her. Sure, she wouldn't love him any less, in fact she probably doesn't expect anything from him. But that was beside the point. He felt ashamed for not being more prepared, he was not normally this careless.

After dressing and skipping the time to eat breakfast, Loki decided to try at finding a suitable present in the upper end of Asgurd's markets. Making his way to the edge of the palace, the Prince thought it best to travel in disguise. He would be back to the palace in no time with the ability to hide in plain sight, and no-one would know he was gone. No-one would know he'd forgotten to buy his mother a present. _Damn again._

It was very early, but the star-light above still kissed the land, and Loki could see a few merchants already setting up for trade. Dressed in casual garments that he would never usually wear, along with a face he'd never usually wear, the not so distinguishable Loki approached a stall selling an array of jewellery. Frigga, being the Queen of The Realm Eternal and all, had all the jewellery she would ever need, and with that thought, Loki moved on in search of other gifts. He passed flowers of all colour, size and shape, more jewellery, gems, glass ornaments and furniture. He grazed some of the books they had to offer, but nothing stood out. He looked through stone statues and candles and foods and more foods.

Loki was about to give up and settle for a matching set of amethyst earrings and necklace, until he walked upon a small stall he'd yet to come across. Nearing the shop, Loki began to admire the large assortment of dazzling and charming clocks before him. There were tall clocks standing shoulder to shoulder along the sides of the stall, and timepieces of all shape, colour and design laid out all through the space between. It was odd, Loki thought, he'd never considered the ideas of clocks and such like, after all, what was time to an immortal? Well, one blessed with long-lively, at least.

"Is there anything in particular you are looking for, sir?" The kind voice of the merchant alerts Loki to his presence. The man had his hands clasped behind his back and a welcoming smile on his face.

"Yes, I am looking for a gift for my mother." Loki replied. His infamous lies weren't necessary here.

"Ah, yes. Well, I have plenty of feminine and exquisitely crafted timepieces in my collection. Feel free to take a look around, I would start back there on the left if I were you." The man finished with that genuine smile, and Loki returned one in thanks before making his way through the isles of ticking instruments kept under the roof on this small tent. Loki had never seen a clock of any sort in his mother's possession, and after pushing aside a broken Cuckoo Clock to find a large Mantel timekeeper, decorated with a strong frame of silver and peridot gems, he decided it was the perfect gift.

Loki found the merchant and paid for the clock in hand, but before he even had time to place the gift into his satchel, the man before him causes Loki to stop in his tracks,

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Loki couldn't recognize what the merchant was referring to. "That noise. It's like a ticking, or, no, winding."

"Well, I should think so, this _is _a tent full of clocks..." Loki said through his unfamiliar voice, beginning to think that maybe this man had spent one too many days alone in the company of the timekeepers.

"No- no this is different. I know the echo of each and every beat of each and every clock here, and this is different." The man frowned to himself in focus, before turning and hurrying into the labyrinth of clocks, letting his keen ears guide him. Rather than thinking the man simply mad and deciding to walk back to the Palace, Loki waited, and held by curiosity he was tugged toward the direction the peculiar man had gone.

It didn't take long to find him again, but when Loki did, he could have questioned whether the man was really there or merely some sort of mirage. The merchant was standing stark still in his small frame, ghostly pale, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"After all this time... And I never thought I would be the one to see the day..." He mumbled quietly to himself. Now he was defiantly mad. Loki approached the man to find that his gaze was locked onto one of the many clocks. It was a mantle clock, similar to the one bought for Queen Frigga. It was only small, but nonetheless an admirable piece. There was nothing about it that stood out as such, however, not amongst this conglomeration of timepieces. It had a straight body, held by four matte silver columns wide enough to frame an expressionless clock face. It was crowned with small smooth pearly oak leaves, and emerald lined ivy on the frame. The face of the clock itself looked to be detachable, a pocket watch possibly, and had no symbols or digits about it to be seen. Other than that the clock was unremarkable, it didn't even appear to work.

"I'm sure it can easily be repaired by a skilled hand such as yours..."

"No. No, you don't understand. This clock, it's not broken. I heard it. It's begun to wind itself, it's preparing to start..."

"Indeed... Well, I should leave you to your affairs in that case, I have matters to attend to myself."

"No! Wait, it's for you." The merchant insisted, picking up the clock and presenting it to Loki. "It's starting itself because you're here, because it is for you." Loki took a step back in confusion, not understanding what this man meant, and not being sure if he wanted to know any more. The man sighed at this, returning the clock to it's place before trying to explain.

"You have yet to find love, yes?" Loki only became more bewildered at this, "Some call this the 'Verus Amor' timepiece. It counts down to when you with meet your true love, or soul mate, as it were." Loki gave a smirk through his nose,

"I don't know if I believe in such things."

"Well, you should, there is evidently someone out there for you. Don't ask me how the timepiece picks and chooses, all I know is that it's yours now. I won't charge you." Loki began to realize that this man was serious. He genuinely believed in this clock's ability.

"All you need to do is place a drop of your blood on the oak leaves. Here. The clock will then count down to the exact moment you meet the one you will find love with. It won't start immediately, mind you, it will start as you begin to approach the fateful moment. A few days before perhaps. Time is not woven yet nor set in stone for the far future, the moment needs to be close enough such that the scattered fragments of what is to be have created a clear picture." The merchant finished, lifting the timepiece once more and handing it to Loki.

"That sounds all well and good... But I have no need of another clock, nor a soul mate at that."

"Please, just take it, as I say, I won't ask for payment. As a member of the Holt family, I am charged with responsibility of handing this instrument over to whom it would show its worth." The man insisted, finally making Loki give in and take the clock from him with a sceptical expression. In truth, Loki was not sceptical that such devises could exist, he was a man of magic and the impossible himself. He was sceptical of the idea that he, Loki the Trickster, Loki the God of Mischief, could find anyone that could be his 'soul mate'. But to avoid wasting time conversing with the man, Loki thanked him for the timepiece and returned to the palace, where he was later to learn not to be so sceptical of such things.


	3. Chapter 3

Frigga loved the beautiful ornament her youngest son had gifted to her, and after long celebration at the name-day banquet, Loki decided it was time to return to his chambers for the night. Entering his room, he remembered the object waiting in his satchel.

Removing it from its protective covers, he placed the Mantle Clock on his desk. Frowning in thought at it, Loki took a moment to consider the instrument, before rolling his eyes and deciding to humour himself. Remembering what the merchant had said, he took a undisclosed spare pocket knife from his inner coat and used it to make a small puncture in the pad of his right thumb. Watching a drop of blood rise on his finger, Loki swiped the red liquid over a petite silver oak leaf. He replaced the knife, and looking up again, he found that the blood appeared to be melding into the metal, shrinking like evaporating water on a hot surface. And then... nothing happened. Loki expelled a sigh of fatigue and rubbed his eyes with his open palm.

Then a cranking sound could be heard, and the sound of scraping metal. Observing the clock once more, Loki saw the previously fine pearly leaves form fine strings of gold, filling the midribs and veins of the leaves with sunny colour. The arrangement of wheels and gears and springs started to churn and spin and oscillate. Twelve symbols for hourly intervals rose sharply around the edge of the clock face as a secondary clock face, too, surged in the centre. Four small dashes (equally spaced into quarters) were marked onto the inner, smaller clock, and four clock hands flourished from the middle. An hour, minute and second hand for the outer clock, and last, a solitary hand residing only within the central clock. All hands pointed skyward, and stayed there; static and imperious as the sound of the timepiece slowed to a stop once more.

Loki could only watch and wait, trying to determine what the mechanism would do next. It just sat there, almost in hibernation. After a long moment of consideration, Loki gave a deeper frown, and unsure of how quite to discern this object, he slowly settled for leaving it on his desk and made his way to slumber. New thoughts of what the merchant had told of this clock's ability, however, rendered the attempts to welcome sleep futile, as Loki couldn't help but lay and wonder, just wonder at what this clock might actually be able to do.

* * *

><p>Over a decade had passed since then. Over a decade since this silent object had lit a spark of curiosity in Loki, and though he'd never admit it, a hint of hope too. That spark had dimmed long ago, but Loki had never brought himself to dispose of the clock. Though a decade isn't much to someone with a fair few centuries of life still on their side, it was enough time to set aside this inoperative machine and it's empty ingenuity into some dim corner of the Prince's vast collection of old and warn trinkets.<p>

Loki had been disappointed really, but not because he didn't believe in the abilities of the clock; after some months of nothing, he'd done some research in the Palace Library to find that the merchant he'd met not long before was correct in his claims of such a device, the description in the books even fit that of the clock. He was disappointed that it hadn't worked for him, and truth be told, he was irritated that such ideas had been put into his head, only to come to nothing. Loki had even returned to the site of the timepiece stall with intention to return the clock, only to find the merchant had long since moved on.

At first, the clock would never quite leave the back of Loki's mind, Queen Frigga always kept the one she'd received on display, only posing as a reminder to him of the one hidden in his own chambers. At first, it seemed to Loki that his mother would never grow weary of asking him if he would ever marry, and perhaps even have children. After various adverse responses from her younger son, the Queen essentially learnt not to get her hopes up too much, but that didn't mean she would entirely give up hope for Loki;

_"__Son, maybe you could at least try to convey with women at the feasts."_

_"__Loki, you should not seclude yourself, you do not know what you could be missing!"_

_"__Loki, perhaps if you had not told Lady Embla that her hair looked like rodent fur, and then used your magic to... give literal life to your point, women wouldn't run away screaming..." _

Even Thor had tried;

_"__Brother, please, indulge at least one of these fair maidens."_

_"__Honestly Loki? You really need to try courting someone. You could court any of these fine women! Or men, you could always court a man. Norns, Loki, court a horse!-" A_nd that's when their mother would cut in,

_"__Uh- no, Loki, do_ not _court a horse. I haven't the faintest idea as to how the Midgarians came about such a notion..."_

Hence, The House of Odin came to accept that Loki simply was not that kind of man.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a tiresome day for Loki, training with daggers and swords and magic from the morning until noon, studying a new form of illusion in the library, arranging for a new chamber maid to replace the previous incompetent one, and discovering how little he cared for decorative drapes in a discussion with his mother about yet another feast in a few days to celebrate Norns knows what this time. Changing into his night attire and rubbing his stressed eyes, Loki finally fell into well earned sleep as the day swayed into night.

Loki found it hard to sleep most nights, but after a day like that one, he found it easier to drift off. _Tick._ That doesn't, however, mean that he falls into a deep sleep as such. _Tick._ He can still be awoken by even the smallest echoes in the night.

_Tick._

"_What_ is that infernal noise-" Loki mumbled angrily to the night air, furiously scrambling out of his bed sheets with theatrical ferocity. He had to briefly take a moment to find his sleepy footing, before storming toward the sound.

_Tick-tock._ Is that a clock? Loki thought to himself.

_Tick-tock._ But I don't have possession of... _Tick-tock._ Wait. It can't be.

Loki suddenly started to quicken his search, deeper into his closet of hidden collections, pushing books and instruments of magical practice aside. And there it was. The clock. _Tick-tock._ And it was ticking. The clock that Loki had purchased, or technically been given, all that time ago. The clock that was said to be a countdown of sorts. _Tick-tock._ And it was _ticking._ He lifted the clock with wary hands from the shelf it had lived on for all these years, and placed it once again on his desk.

Observing the instrument once more for the first time in a long time, Loki saw that the hands had only moved marginally from their starting position, indicating it was just past midnight. The hand on the smaller clock hadn't noticeably turned yet, and after frowning Loki remembered what the Palace books had told him. The inner, smaller face displayed the days, he remembered, supposedly the days until Loki would meet this soul mate of his, in this case, it was four days. Four days. Part of Loki wanted to have faith in this clock, part of him said that this would come to nothing. Well, he decided, he would know in four days, wouldn't he.

* * *

><p>Loki had tried to go about his days as he normally would, but only two days later he came to realise that he kept throwing glances at the clock now placed on his mantle above the grand fireplace. He would then berate himself with a huff for letting himself be so provoked by it.<p>

His withheld restlessness of the passing seconds wasn't the only revelation Loki had, he'd also been interested to find out that the day of the upcoming feast so happened to fall on the day that the clock would complete it's countdown. It didn't take a skilled mind to hazard a guess as to where Loki would have his much anticipated meeting. Therefore Loki had told his mother he would be present for the entirety of the feast, rather than slipping away early, much to the Queen's pleasant surprise.

The smallest hand had made its way seven eights of the journey round the central clock: half way through the fourth day.

Loki sat slouched in the plush armchair adjacent to his crackling fireplace, much like he had done as a child, and allowed himself to be humoured by the alluring thoughts in his head. He'd presumed that the countdown wouldn't stop right at the end of the fourth day, that would be at the still time of midnight, and therefore desperately inaccurate. This led him to wonder if the clock would show the exact moment when he would meet the right person. Loki knew that it would be just about impossible to determine which woman is his supposed soul mate without knowing the specific time, not within the sea of maidens he would be expected to great that night. Perhaps he was pondering too much on it, he concluded, what would it matter anyway, everyone had already accepted that Loki wouldn't find a suitable match. With that he left his chambers for the library, in attempt to find a better way to spend his afternoon.

It had worked for a time, but Loki simply could not focus, and he quickly made his way back to his chambers as light through the windows started to dim. He took his time preparing to retire for the night, but that was because he knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep. Loki did try, but he couldn't tell how much time had passed before he gave up staring at the ceiling, and decided to sit on the armchair near the fireplace again.

Looking to the mantle clock Loki found that it would be another three and a half hours until midnight. Sighing to himself, he sunk in his chair and re-lit the remaining embers of the fireplace using just a wave of his hand. Loki then used his magic to sometimes change the colour of the flames or makes them dance for him, or form images and shapes in the light. This was somewhat relaxing for him, and lulled Loki into sleep.

He awoke again, not to the morning, but to the sound of chiming bells. Gathering his wits, Loki sat up in his chair and looked to the mantle clock to find that it was chiming. The clock had struck midnight, the fourth day was done, and Loki watched as the central clock face along with its dashes sank into the larger face, just as they had risen almost a decade ago. The central hand remaining then started moving, much faster than it had done previously, motivated by the movement of the mechanism hidden behind the clock face. It spun around until it came to point at a time on the clock, precisely ten forty-three. Loki supposed that would be the exact time that, well, something would happen, he hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki had been surprisingly exhausted, and had slept in nearly until noon. He wouldn't normally be able to get away with sleeping off half his day, he was a busy man, but with a feast to prepare for, the palace was hardly focused on everyday routines.

After finally rousing from his chambers and receiving a scolding from his mother for missing breakfast, Loki remembered to order new royal attire to look his best for that evening. Once everything else was in place, there was only one issue to resolve. Loki needed a way of keeping track of the time, and more specifically the countdown, without carrying the clock around; he could only be so tactful. It didn't end up taking too long to solve, as after some observation Loki found that the clock face was removable. It seemed to continue working even after being removed and could be carried about as a pocket watch, a large pocket watch, but nonetheless more manageable.

Readying for the feast, Frigga had fussed over Loki and Thor so they would look their best, and their father, Odin, had given his lecture on the importance of their behaviour, and being polite to all guests that have travelled from across the realm. This was more an issue aimed at Thor, as Loki was hardly the one who didn't know his limits when it came to drinking and whatever else that might lead to. Loki had hardly paid attention to Odin, and just before being greeted by the warm light and excitement of the feast, he discreetly glanced at the pocket watch he carried. The time would reach ten forty-three in two hours and thirty-eight minuets, and counting.

Laughter filled the air, shouts of joy and jests echoed between the tall gold and stone columns. Energy seemed to dance around the hall with the guests, enveloping them and livening merry conversation. Feasts were always more enjoyable than banquets; they were less formal. Though he'd been able to get away with more mischief because of it as a child, Loki found himself more detached from what he would now consider more chaos than harmless banter. From his seat at the main table in the hall, Loki could see men narrating exaggerated tales of their conquests, ladies fawning over noblemen, some gossiping with one another. He saw couples dancing in the centre of the hall, still upright since the night was young and everyone was still sober enough to stand, and not forgetting maids and servants also moving between tables and people to keep up with the demands of the elated crowd. Over all it was a joyous scene, but one that brought little uplift to Loki's mood.

"Come brother! Mingle with a few people, you may even make a friend!" Thor said as he approached Loki with a grin on his face.

"I am in no mood to 'mingle' right now brother. Perhaps later." Loki replied with a sigh, still looking to the crowd of people,

"Why later? Why not now! Lord Borin has told me there is someone he would like to introduce you to..." as Thor continued to talk, Loki glanced down at the watch he'd been fiddling with in his hand. One hour and thirty-six minuets left. "... oh come _on_ brother." Thor surprised Loki by pulling him out of his seat and his own thoughts and dragging him over to a table where his fellow warriors were seated.

After some idle chat, Thor seemed happy enough to let Loki recline back into his on thoughts. One hour and twenty-seven minuets left. How can time be passing to slowly? Loki figured he would try to take Thor's advise more seriously, if only to waste away the time.

His brother had taken him around the hall, introducing him to what seemed like every guest in there, maidens and lords from across Asgurd and it's allied realms. Loki grew tired of this very quickly and decided that perhaps he wasn't to meet anyone in- twenty minuets now- at the feast. If this clock truly worked magic, then whatever would happen, would happen, regardless of whether Loki stayed around for another one of Lord Amier's horrendous jokes. So with that, Loki decided to slip away, and head to the double doors on the other end of the hall, and then hopefully back to his chambers. I wasn't long before he was intercepted however, by none other than Lord Borin,

"Ah! My Prince, I have been looking for you," he smiled at Loki,

"I brought my niece along with me, she is an aspiring sorceress you know, and it would be an honour if you'd meet her..." But Loki wasn't listening,

"My apologies Lord Borin, I am quite drained from all the festivities and I plan to retire now. Perhaps some other time." Then just as he parted from the man, his brother intervened,

"Loki! There you are, you can't be leaving the feast so soon can you? There is still a lot more fun to be had!" Thor proclaimed, making him jerk as his brother clasped his hand down on Loki's shoulder with that grin on his face. Oh joy, Loki thought, more fun.

And so, the younger prince found himself being dragged into another social group to converse with, not that he had any motivation to do so. No, he would simply be talked to and nudged by his brother as a prompt to speak. Just six minuets left now. It seemed time had suddenly speed up for Loki. Thinking about it made his palms sweat, and he wasn't used to the heavy fluttering feeling in his stomach. He felt ridiculous, nothing had even happened yet!

Loki excused himself to make his way over to a table serving beverages, where his mother came to join him.

"You don't appear to be enjoying yourself, Loki," Frigga said, not as a harsh comment, but more as an inquiry, the sort that a concerned mother such as herself would make,

"You know mother that these sort of evenings aren't of much interest to me, I have merely tired of entertaining our guests." This was no word of a lie, but in truth, Loki was just too nervous to actually immerse himself in the festivities,

"Yes, I know, and I appreciate that you have stayed this long after all my nagging," Frigga went on with a smile, "but there seems to be something else about you my son, what is bothering you?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm just-" but Loki was cut off once again by the curt man beside him,

"Ever so sorry to interrupt, my Queen, Prince Loki, but my niece and I must leave soon, and I really would like to take this rare opportunity to introduce you two." Lord Boran explained, looking a little timid at his request,

"Very well," Frigga replied with a sincere smile to the man, "you may have Loki all to yourself." Loki just gave his mother a look that conveyed his wishes for her not to leave him, but she simply whispered "be nice" under her breath as she passed him. Loki just rolled his eyes with a sigh,

"You'll have to excuse my Prince, just give me a moment to retrieve my niece, Sigyn is quite a social girl... I'll only be a moment." Lord Boran insisted, scurrying off. Loki felt the smallest sympathy for him, he was obviously trying very hard to pull this woman and himself together. _Wait_. Loki looked to the watch. Fourteen seconds to go. _Has this meeting really been staring him in the face the entire evening?_ He looked to the watch and started to count to himself.

_12_

Was it just him or was it very loud in here, he thought to himself.

_11_

Maybe it was just him.

_10_

Loki just about caught a glimpse of Lord Boran's bald head as he moved through the crowd of rich gowns and hearty laughter, but he could not see the woman behind him.

_9_

Maybe he couldn't do this.

_8_

Loki looked to his right to see his mother had found Odin, and was currently speaking with two other generals. How he wished he was over there with them, he was beginning to feel quite uncomfortable here.

_7_

He turned round to face the table behind him and leaned on it with both his palms.

_6_

He took a deep breath and finished his glass of wine.

_5_

He was probably getting worked up over nothing.

_4_

He stood up straight again.

_3_

He felt a tap on his shoulder from behind him.

_2_

"My Prince, my I introduce my niece, The Lady Sigyn."

_1_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much to reviewers and followers and people who favorited this! I hope y'all like this chapter with it's tichy twist, and I'll try and continue writing the story to the standard as I have done so far :) Disclaimer: I still don't own Marvel.**

* * *

><p>Reagan was tired. She always seemed to be tired these days, but with Manila taking sick days off that she was left to cover for and the Head Maid, Madam Karnila, giving her more stick than usual, Reagan was tired.<p>

Manila had promised she'd be better again in a couple of days, but that didn't help Reagan's double shift at the feast that evening. Manila was just lucky to be friends with her, otherwise the fatigued serving maid would be far less tolerant.

"Wench! Come fill my goblet!" Wench. Really? That's the most logically thought out name this lord of some far away land can come up with? Reagan rolled her eyes and made her way over to the unsightly man, tiling her jug over the outstretched goblet. The man chugged the liquid in one swoop, finishing by giving a proud grin between his rosy cheeks, shiny with wine. She sighed with a hand on her hip to support her achy back. If Manila wasn't ill, her shift would have ended some time ago, and she'd be in the peace of her own room by now.

"Another!" He shouted, quite unnecessarily loud, Reagan noted. She then repeated her motion to fill the goblet, but found that the remaining liquor she carried was not enough to fill even half his cup.

"Well wench? Another!" She tried hard not to grimace at his toxic breath, and replied calmly,

"I'm afraid can't my Lord-" but was cut off by the man throwing his goblet to the wall with a bursting laughter, leaving the shattered crockery on the floor and red stain on the wall, much like a small child would, and all for her to clean up later. _Lovely_, she thought sarcastically with a tight smirk.

"Reagan!" She heard Madam Karnila snap her name over the bellowing laugh of the easily humoured man beside her. She didn't even make it all the way to Karnila before she started berating her,

"What was that?!" Reagan opened her mouth to reply. "No! I don't want to hear it, Reagan, you fill the guest's glasses and make sure they are well catered to, that surely shouldn't be so hard for you!"

"But-"

"No buts! Your job is to fill the goblets when they get empty, it's _plain and simple_ Reagan!"

"Yes, I understa-"

"Good! Get to it then!"

Reagan glared at the elder woman as she hurried away. She then went to refill her jug by the storage tanks near the table serving beverages, all the while mumbling curses at that infuriating woman. _'It's plain and simple Reagan', I'll show you 'plain and simple'; just give you a mirror..._ Turning once more to face the festivities, Reagan didn't even take the time to calm herself down, she was too tired and sore and irritated. _You want me to fill every empty goblet? Fine, I'll fill every empty goblet._

The first glass she spied was in the hand of Prince Loki. She'd never actually even been this close to him before, as a maid working in the kitchens, she usually resided in the lower levels of the palace. She watched as he finished his wine and placed the glass back down on the table. Reagan also noticed that he seemed to be visibly fairly stressed. Odd, she'd heard he was one of the most proud and confident figures in Asgard.

Reagan got the prompt that her jug was full when it started to overflow onto her hand. She'd been distracted by her thoughts, but the mess was minor and she continued on to make the move to fill the prince's goblet. She neared him, still a little ticked off with built up frustration, and watched as a man and a woman approached him. Reagan was taken off guard as the Prince turned when she came to stand right next to him, knocking the jug out of her hands.

As timing would have it, it was just after the man who approached Loki had introduced the woman as 'The Lady Sigyn', that Reagan's jug of hot red wine slipped from her grasp and was thrown to the woman's feet, soaking the bottom half of her crystal dress in a blush of colour.

Regan heard a deep gasp from the woman that made her eyebrows rise as the sight of her gaping mouth, but it was the Prince's voice she heard,

"You would do well to be more careful, servant, now clean up this mess before I have you flogged." Okay, well first off (Reagan thought and desperately tried not to say out loud) it was an accident as a result of both our clumsiness _my prince_, and secondly, I am hardly a servant, I am a _maid_, and _thirdly_, you sire, are a stuck up prat and a swine!

The Prince seemed to recognize that he'd been a little harsh, but Reagan could tell he was angry that she'd interrupted this little meeting; evidently this Sigyn was important to him.

After clearing the wine until it left her hands ruff, Reagan was left too tired to continue scowling about the Prince and Lady Sigyn. They had since moved on from the scene once Sigyn had showed off her magical talent by cleaning the stain off her dress with a wave of green glow. Why she couldn't clean the floor as well as her dress was beyond Reagan.

It was the next morning that Reagan had been confronted by a furious Madam Karnila. She exploded when she found out about the incident with Lady Sigyn, especially since it had occurred in front of one of the Princes. Reagan was so sick and tired of Karnila not bothering to hear her side of the story, she asked in a rage, "well why don't you just transfer me out of the kitchens then?" To which Karnila replied, "you know what? I will, I should have done it sooner." And that was how Reagan ended up being permanently stationed in the stables that very same morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! I'm glad that you guys seem to be liking the story thus far! Thanx to _Multifaceted Melancholic _for correcting my spelling a little, I'm actually terrible at spelling, so if anyone spots any silly mistakes I do appreciate the constructive criticism :) I'm also kind of experimenting with perspective, so sorry if it might be a little confusing having the switch in points of view... Also, sorry this is a little short, the next update will probably be twice as long, I'm just reaching a point where I haven't actually written the next part, and I've been busy lately, sooo I'll try to be consistent with updates etc :) **

* * *

><p>The first thing he'd noticed about her was her eyes. They were the colour of sky and sapphire, and were lit by the curve of her smile and framing of her golden honey hair. <em>Sigyn.<em> A beautiful name. The spell she cast on him with her gaze was swiftly broken by the sensation of his elbow hitting something and the clatter of a jug making contact with the floor. The spilt wine had stained the bottom of Lady Sigyn's dress, but after Loki had scolded the clumsy servant who spilt the wine, Sigyn graciously waved her delicate hands and rid her dress of the red mess.

The night only improved from there, Sigyn and Loki talked for hours about their magic studies and equal love of books. Loki was impressed by the many novels Sigyn had written, and was glad Lord Borin appeared to be mistaken about needing to leave early. When it was time to leave, Loki suggested she stay as a guest in the palace for a few days, and along with the All-father's permission, Sigyn gladly accepted.

When Loki had time to spare, he would mostly spend it in the library with Sigyn. He was not used to the company, and was enthralled by the common interests they had. It had taken some time to find that common ground, however, Loki found Sigyn to have a stubborn side to her;

"I'm reading through the texts on Asgardian history at the moment, you'd be surprised with the number of long forgotten conquests our armies have made..." In anticipation of their first meeting in the library, Loki had been exited to show Lady Sigyn all that he had found in the less explored corners of the palace library.

"History is not exactly my area of interest, I was hoping you would show me some of your advanced skills my prince," Sigyn had replied with a flirty smile. Loki wasn't sure whether to be flattered or somewhat disappointed.

Another aspect of Sigyn that had Loki met with confusion, was her skill in magic. She'd shown great talent by dispersing the stain on her dress the night they'd met, but other than that, Sigyn did not meet the claims she had of being renowned as an advanced student of magic. Whenever she insisted he teach her something knew from the many books and demanded he show her, she would quickly give in to failure and move on to sitting on his lap for comfort.

Lady Sigyn seemed to dazzle wherever she went, the palace gardeners where elated to receive her gift of tropical seeds from her home land of Vanaheim, she'd helped to reorganise the library to make study more efficient, helped the Queens handmaidens find more flattering and stylish garments for themselves, and even received gifts from a few admiring citizens of Asgard.

One evening, after Fandrail the Dashing had taken the initiative to invite Sigyn along to some training sessions, Loki started to see new sides to Lady Sigyn. She had arrived late to the training grounds, and Loki, Thor, Sif, Fandrail and Volstagg had already started throwing knives, swinging axes and hammers and slashing with double ended swords.

Sigyn strutted into the area wearing tight black leather breeches tucked into knee high boots. She had metal plates engraved in gold strapped to her torso, supporting a lighter interlayer of red leather stretching down to her slim wrists. As Sigyn's slender frame descended the stone stairs to the arena, time seemed to slow as she caught the attention of all the men in the room. Lady Sif wanted to smack the awe off of Thor's distracted face.

"Welcome Sigyn!" Fandrail greeted as the first to gather his wits, "I was afraid you wouldn't be about to join us."

"Oh Fandrail, I could never deny an invitation from _you_." Sigyn winked in reply. Loki frowned at her suggestiveness. Her interests and games were becoming more cryptic by the day. Perhaps it was not such a good idea to invite her stay to the palace.

"What weapon would you like to try at fist my Lady?" Volstagg asked with his welcoming smile, and Sigyn replied with a confident grin,

"If you could retrieve a bow and a handful of arrows for me, Volstagg, I would be most grateful, I have always wanted to try archery."

Once Fandrail had hastily set up a target for Sigyn, and Volstagg had shown her how to hold a bow, the fair Lady took her position some yards from her straw mark. Lady Sif couldn't help but shake her head and roll her eyes at Fandrail's blush when Sigyn asked him to hold her slender frame as she took her first ever shot. She hit the centre, a perfect hit, and with that came a delighted squeal from Sigyn has she turned to fling her arms around Fandrail's neck. This made Loki frown again, it was by no means the first time he'd seen Sigyn act this way, she seemed to be like this around everybody, including him. Perhaps she would change when she got to know him better, and Loki hoped that the clock could not have been wrong about her.


	8. Chapter 8

Having grown up on a farm before making the bold decision to journey across Asgard and work in the Palace, being stationed in the horse stables was probably the best thing to happen to Reagan since she'd arrived.

There were very few things Reagan was truly skilled at. She could read, well enough anyway, better than some of the others growing up on her farm at least, and after working in the kitchens, she could carry more platters on one arm than should be possible. She also loved to ride. Reagan used to ride everyday, but now she wasn't even allowed to get on a horse while tending to them.

After the ordeal that had caused Reagan's relocation to the stables, Madam Karnila had requested that Reagan be assigned to care for Prince Loki's stallion to reconcile for her clumsiness. She was now to report to Master Frode; he was kinder than Karnila, but never one to cross. He wasn't impressed with the Head Maid's demands, but nevertheless complied with a wave of his hand at her, if only to get her out of his quarters at the soonest convenience.

As well as tending to Loki's horse, Woden, Reagan also cared for the stallion, Sindri, who was a reserved horse in case of heavy battle. He was white with dirty blonde hair, and had become quite dear to Reagan. She also had her own room to share with none but herself. She would miss Manila, but not more than she would look forward to the peace and quiet at the end of the day.

A few days into her new station, Reagan was informed by one of the stable boys, that Prince Loki and Lady Sigyn would be going for a ride that noon. Reagan couldn't help but be a little envious of them, she longed to simply go horse riding whenever she pleased. It was also the idea that Lady Sigyn gets this privilege, Reagan was not a spiteful woman, nor one to judge quickly, unless she was in the wrong mood, but she couldn't help but not like this Sigyn. She'd heard of her great many accomplishments as well as the love that had swelled for her since she'd been invited to the palace, but upon meeting Sigyn for the first time those nights ago, she'd caught something in her eye, something almost manipulating.

Reagan hadn't had the honour of hearing her play the harp to the royal family and friends, but she had overheard the warriors, Fandrail and Hogun, talking as she went about her daily routines,

"She was simply enchanting! She really is a talented woman, exceeding expectation time and time again!" Fandrail had exclaimed. Apparently this woman was good at everything and wasn't afraid to admit it either.

Of course Reagan had never really met her, so who was she to judge who the kingdom idolised, and who the Prince chose to spend his time with. With that thought, Reagan continued to strap the saddle to Woden and prepare a pony mare named Fabia for Lady Sigyn.

It was almost two hours past the noon, and Prince Loki and Sigyn were nowhere to be seen for their riding session. Reagan, therefore, decided to have a small lunch break that she'd been putting off with the anticipation of being required to tend to the royal's horses. Half way through her sandwich, Reagan heard someone enter through the heavy wooden doors of the stables, and it wasn't hard to distinguish who,

"I _told_ you Loki, I had to sort out my hair, it's not easy being a women with my looks, you know. I'm sure all the horses will still be here." It was the smiling Lady Sigyn, with a less than pleased Loki on her tail. As Reagan turned her gaze to the tall woman walking toward her with a sway in her hips, the first thing she noticed was the long soft hair that cascaded down her back in sunny waves. _She'd really spent the last couple of hours on that?_ Before Reagan could even straighten her posture as she sat slouched on her wooden stool, Sigyn caught sight of her, giving her a frown with a toothless smile. Yes, this truly did seem to be a skilled woman.

"Now, I'm not one to tell others how to do their jobs," _I have a feeling that's not quite true_, "but shouldn't you be preparing for my ride this evening, rather than snacking, hm?" _Her voice is even more irritating than I thought, she exceeds expectation all-right, Fandrail._ Reagan decided to neglect a reply, better to say nothing when something rude may come out. She simply retrieved the horses one by one for the two, but before she can return to the beckoning chicken in her sandwich, Lady Sigyn clears her throat,

"I do not want to ride a pony, I wish to ride a stallion, like Loki's." _This will not end well._ Reagan thought to herself while crossing her arms. It appears the prince had similar thoughts,

"Sigyn, perhaps it would be best for you to start with a smaller ride before making your way onto a larger horse. This is your first time riding, after all." Sigyn merely smiles to him and places a hand in his shoulder,

"I will be _fine_, my worrisome prince." Then she turned to Reagan, "I will have that one, there," she demanded with a graceful hand pointing to the tall stallion of her choice, Sindri. Reagan looked from the horse to the slender creature in front of her,

"Well, boy?" _boy?_

"I am a woman, my Lady."

"Oh? You are? You can hardly tell under that hideous attire," _It's winter attire, my Lady. Winter. Attire._ "and what business would a _girl_ have working in a stable? The stench of these animals, for one thing, is horrendous. This is hardly a place for a woman,"

And Reagan tried to reply, "Actually my Lady-" before being silenced,

"No matter- bring me that horse, girl." Once Reagan had taken a moment to make sure Lady Sigyn was completely serious about her unwise decision, she saddled up Sindri and watched as Sigyn requested the help of Prince Loki to steady her position upon the stallion. They both rode out into the field at a slow trot as Sigyn tried to find her bearings about the horse.

It wasn't long before Lady Sigyn insisted that she had the hang of the basics, and decided it was time to try galloping. This was when Reagan decided to take her apple and stand arms crossed, leaning her shoulder against one of the many wooden masts under the canopy of the large stables, and watch the following series of bad decisions. Reagan took a bite of her apple as Master Frode came to join her from his quarters. With his stern face and hands clasped behind his back he asked what she was doing, standing out in such chilly weather, and at that moment, Sigyn's untied hair flew to wrap around her face as she grunted in frustration,

"Oh, just admiring the view, Master Frode." Once Sigyn had run a hand through her untamed hair, she proceed to level up her posture and focus on the space in front of her. Prince Loki, who had now galloped to the other edge of the enclosure, only a few yards from the stables, waited doubtfully for Sigyn's next ambitious move.

Sigyn took a brisk deep breath and tapped her heals against Sindri's skin as a prompt to move. But he didn't. In fact he slowly lowered his head and took a swipe of grass. Reagan couldn't help but smirk to herself at this. She heard Loki take a sigh and Sigyn's distant voice hiss;

"Come on you silly creature," with a harder kick in her heal. Sindri then woke to attention and took off- and really took off. Without Lady Sigyn. The reins quickly slipped from her gasp and her small feet slid out of the stirrups. It was almost surreal, Reagan thought, Sigyn seemed to stay in the air for an animated heartbeat, before falling through the space beneath her.

Reagan snorted and let out a small laugh as she tried to swallow another bite of her apple. Master Frode gave her a disapproving side glance, though with a hint of amusement in his eye, Reagan had to bite her lip to cover her unavoidable smile. Loki mustered his remaining energy and made his way to the woman now spoiled in cold earth, with a mane of hair in her face and a red hot air about her.

Master Frode turned to Reagan with the instruction, "bring Sindri back to the stables and feed Woden, then you can finish for the day," before pushing off from his stance and returning to the warmth of the building.

* * *

><p>"It was that <em>wretch<em> of a girl!"

Sigyn had just slammed through the grand doors of the vacant lounge with Loki close behind.

"She must have been jealous! It would only make sense, jealousy is an old and wicked foe that infects many around me." Loki was beginning to tire of this woman's immodesty. However, in the optimism that she might provide some deeper insight to a more humble character, he continued to offer questions to give interest and concern to Sigyn's accusations,

"And who is this 'she' you speak of?" Loki inquired,

"Well that stable girl of course. I bet it was because of her that that stupid horse didn't cooperate."

"And how do you propose that she could achieve such a scheme?"

"She must have agitated the horse before I rode, or something! It is highly unprofessional for her to do this, simply because I didn't take her suggestion to ride a pony instead. I'm an achiever, not a child!"

"Or perhaps- now, this may come as a shock, but bare with me- you just aren't good at horse riding." Lady Sigyn gasped with a horrified and slightly disgusted expression.

"How dare-! Oh, you-! Loki Odinson, if you want to make that outrageous, uncalled-for comment up to me, then you better march straight down to the stables and make sure to have that girl punished! I am a woman in _distress_, I do not need you to contradict me, I need you to defend and protect me." Sigyn all but shouted and finished by crossing her arms.

"Of course, my lady," Loki replied after a stiff breath with frost in his eyes, before storming off back through the halls. This woman better be worth it.

He didn't truly believe the stable girl had done anything, not at all, but he still kept to his word and set out to question the girl. With a tired sigh, Loki strutted into the stables to find no girl in sight. He then heard the sound of a horse, Woden, and approaching his stall he saw the stable girl feeding his horse carrots.

"Girl." His voice broke sharply through the air, causing her to jump and almost let a half eaten carrot fall from her hand. Loki could only just bit his lip to stifle a laugh at her as she turned and addressed him,

"My Prince. How may I be of service?"

"The good Lady Sigyn is under the impression that you would have reason to make her look a fool, is there any truth to this?" Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion,

"I never... I would never wish any ill will over Lady Sigyn, sire, but if any misfortune came her way, I wouldn't be surprised if it were down to her own doing." Loki had to smile at this, the girl spoke her mind and he couldn't help but agree. Though he would never voice that.

"I shall grant you a favour and not tell her you said that," he replied in amusement, and she gave a small smile in return before passing her attention back to Woden.

"Those carrots that you feed Woden; where do you get them?" Loki questioned, taking a step toward the stable girl,

"The market, sire," she replied, still engrossed in getting the horse to eat,

"I want Woden only to be given the finest sustenance, he must only be fed produce from the royal gardens from now on," Loki stated, causing the girl to look at him once more,

"But that would mean growing the crops myself-,"

"Indeed, do you have something better to do?" He asked, placing his hand behind his back, knowing full well that she didn't, it was her job to care for Woden,

"No, sire."

"Very well then." Loki concludes with a nod of his head, before turning and exiting the stables.


	9. Chapter 9

Lit by the blaze of distant Suns, Asgard revolved around its heavy orbit. Golden light refracted and bathed the realm, brightening and warming the air across the landscape. The sky of Asgard was unlike any other in the nine realms. It was a blend of splashed midnight and lapis ink, a fusion of electric topaz and splintered crystal, it was like the sky was alight with a cold fire. Clouds of nebulae washed over the sky as webs of changing colour, held together by unseeable forces. The stars seemed to float like shattered diamonds across and endless ocean of void, sometimes clustering, sometimes fading and then flashing. If you stared too long into it, the sky could engulf you, lift you up through your chest, making it feel as though you were falling down into it. Even Asgard, in all it's powerful splendour, seemed belittled by the vast space above, and this is what Loki thought of as he filled his vision with the sea of stars and void gazing back at him.

A blossom tree draped its shade over where Loki sat on a marble bench positioned on the edge of one of the palace garden's stone patios. Lady Sigyn twirled her frame across the ground in an attempt to rehearse and remember a dance she was to present at dinner that evening. Suddenly, the sound of her footsteps halted their light trace along the mosaic of stones as she caught sight of Loki's distracted gaze,

"Loki," her stern voice pulled him out of his thoughts and brought down his focus, "are you even watching? I need you to tell me if the performance is any good, I can't make a fool of myself in front of the court this-evening,"

"My apologies, Sigyn, this tiresome day has condemned me to fatigue. I cannot focus." He replied, rubbing his eyes with his forefinger and thumb.

"I understand," Sigyn came to sit next to Loki, she paused for a moment before looking to him as he stared ahead, "I'm sorry for my, less than appropriate behaviour in recent days. The truth is..." She paused once more, and this time Loki turned to look at her, "I've been so nervous about staying here, in the palace, I just want to get everything right, so I apologise for acting quite the nuisance at times." Loki took a sigh before finding the right words to say,

"It's quite alright, my Lady. You have hardly been a nuisance-"

"I haven't? Oh, that is so kind of you to say, I suppose that would mean you wouldn't mind watching me rehearse some more?" Sigyn stood up again, back to her confident self,

"I would love to, Sigyn, you know I would," Loki replied, standing himself, "but father requested I be in the court room soon, and I can't risk leaving him waiting. So I'm afraid, my Lady, I must take my leave." This was a lie of course. The All-Father was probably settling in to his evening meal with the Queen, but Loki was in no mood to sit any longer in the Palace Gardens and attempt not to fall asleep.

At this time of day, his chamber maids would still be cleaning and arranging his chambers for the night, and preparing his bath. Loki wanted some peace and quiet for himself, rather than the hustle and bustle of maids cautiously manoeuvring around him for fear of his susceptible temper. Thus, Loki decided to make his way to the stables. He hadn't ridden Woden in a couple of days now, not properly in several days, and the activity would help to pass his time.

After changing into better riding gear, the prince entered the stables and called for the stable girl to bring him his horse. She wasted no time in bringing him a saddled Woden, and informed him of the horses new diet regime due to Loki's recent requests. The stable girl had done her job well thus far, and Loki noticed her eagerness to work with the horses, he hadn't noticed when she'd started working for him personally, but he felt he recognised her from somewhere else. Loki shrugged it off and leapt onto his horse before galloping out into the fields.

When not a sound could be heard in the evening air and light across Asgard began to dim, Loki decided to make his way back to the horse stables. As he descended from his horse, the stable girl approached him,

"Might this belong to you sire? I found it by the gates," in her hand she held out the pocket watch that had not long ago been framed in the mantle clock Loki owned; he always carried it with him. The golden face just about fit in her hand as she presented it to Loki. This was the closest Loki had ever been to the stable girl, he knew because this was the first time he really saw her. She stood a few inches below him and her eyes drew him in with their soft and welcoming shine.

"My Prince?" She asked to regain his attention, confusion edged into her brow,

"Yes, yes that does belong to me. Thank you." Loki took the clock and walked from the stables. It was only later that Loki realised he'd actually thanked someone for the first time in years.

* * *

><p>The next day, Asgardian patrols returned from off world bringing news reporting a sighting of some bandits in Jotunheim. The bandits had attacked several camps on Vanaheim, and had stolen valuable relics to sell on. This had caused a stir in the realms, provoking the attention of Asgard's forces. There was no knowing exactly the number of fugitives harboured in the ice caps of Jotunheim, but the relics had to be retrieved in order to restore peace to Vanaheim.<p>

This was a mission for Asgard's greatest warriors, only a small group of skilled Asgardians would be needed to infiltrate the forbidden planet, with the combination of discretion, brutality and swift thinking, the matter could be put to rest within a day. Therefore, Thor, Loki, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were the perfect team for the job, which was why Loki was at a loss as to why the All-Father had not requested he journey with them to Jotunheim.

Loki had demand explanation from Odin, but he merely explained that only five were needed for the mission, and evidently that didn't include Loki. Before the discussion could get too heated, Odin had dismissed Loki with an authoritative tone, and he knew better than to protest further.

_How dare I be so easily set aside! I am no less a warrior than the others, this is outrageous! _Loki thought to himself as he clenched his fists, his gate echoing through the hallway as Thor approached him,

"Loki! Were you able to speak with father? Will you be able to join us on this venture?" Not faltering in his angry stride, Thor had to make an effort to keep up as Loki answered,

"No, _father _has decided I am not needed for your little escapade,"

"That is absurd! You would show those monstrous Frost Giants the true skill of an Asgardian, one not to be trifled with!" _Speak of things I know not already brother._

"Indeed, but nevertheless the decision had been made,"

"That doesn't mean it has to be followed..." Though above anyone else Loki was the Trickster God, when it came to the commands of Odin, he would always be more reluctant than Thor to disobey. It seemed easier for Thor to be let off lightly compared to Loki when they would get into mischief as boys, and if Loki were honest, Thor never had to make an effort to win their father's approval, and Loki was never in the mood for being shunned by the All-father again. Loki sighed before stopping and turning to Thor, who skidded a little as he tried to match Loki's abrupt halt,

"What do you mean to suggest, brother?"

"You could still journey with us; we leave in a few days, retrieve the relics, return victorious, and you prove to father that you are more than capable." Loki didn't want to defy Odin expressed commands, but he did want to prove himself worthy of his confidence.

"What of Heimdall, he would surely prevent me from entering the Bifrost with you,"

"Fret not of Heimdall, brother, I shall convince him with my wit and charm!" Loki gave a smile at this, which made Thor grin in return,

"If you say so, Thor,"

"So be it, in a few days time we shall travel to Jotunheim!"


	10. Chapter 10

Reagan woke to a biting knock on her bedroom door the next morning. She didn't really recognise it as a knock through her sleepy senses, she just recognised that she wasn't asleep any longer, making her to groan and roll onto her back. And then another _knock knock knock_ racked through her brain, causing Reagan to open her eyes and stretch her stiff body from her outstretched wrist to her toes. She heard another louder knock, and realising Master Frode would only ever knock on her door for something serious, she looked to the door with wide eyes and, mid stretch, turned her body so as to stand from her bed. She more rolled, however, as she underestimated the importance of functioning legs when it came to the action of actually standing up. Reagan quickly stood from the cold floor and pushed her dishevelled mesh of hair from her face. She must have slept in, which she'd never done before, and she'd seen Master Frode dismiss one of the stable boys for being late to his station one too many times before.

Reagan quickly pulled her green tunic over her head and tugged on her leather boots as she fumbled toward the door when another knock sounded. Reagan had already started to think of apologies to offer Master Frode when she opened the door to find someone who didn't even vaguely resemble the man, which stumped Reagan for a moment as she realised it was Prince Loki.

"I hope you don't intend to make a habit of keeping me waiting, stable girl,"

"Wh- what?"

"I think what you mean to say is 'pardon, _sire_'. I shall assume word did not reach you that I will be requiring your services early this morning, as well as for the next few days, as I will be training with Woden as often as I am able."

"Right... right, yes of course. I shall saddle your horse right away, sire," She replied in a tired daze,

"Good-"

"Just give me a moment to dress properly." And before Prince Loki could protest, Reagan had closed the door and turned to face her room while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She would normally wake quite early for her morning duties, but Loki had decided to go riding very early, too early, and Reagan almost fell asleep again when she sat on her bed to put socks on.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Reagan was sweeping the stables when Loki returned from his usual morning ride. She heard the sound of hooves clopping over the stone floor, the sound becoming muffled as the horse walked over hay, before the Prince spoke to her,<p>

"The stirrups are getting warn and rusty, they need replacing,"

"I shall have that arranged right away, sire." Reagan replied, placing her broom against the stone wall. The Prince seemed to find any and all excuses to throw tasks and complaints Reagan's way, '_Woden feels sluggish, you're feeding him too much,' 'make sure he has fresh water throughout the day,' 'the horseshoes need to be replaced,_' it wasn't even Reagan's job to replace the horseshoes! And she didn't need a Prince telling her how to look after a horse, it was one of the few things she knew how to do well. Norns he irritated her. Reagan was so caught up in her own inner ramblings, she'd almost missed the Prince's question,

"What is your name?" It caught her off guard, not just because she didn't expect it at that moment, nor just because it was rare for anyone to care enough to ask her name, but also because his voice sounded so different. He'd never spoken to her in such an honest and familiar tone,

"Um, I..."

"Have you forgotten your name?"

"I- No, I'm Reagan. My name is Reagan,"

"Reagan," her name sounded sweet as he wrapped the syllables of her name around his voice, " I believe I have seen you somewhere before,"

"Yes, I actually used to work in the kitchens, I bumped into you at the Winter feast and spilled wine all over Lady Sigyn's dress,"

"Haha, ah yes. I think I remember you now. We all assumed you'd drunk some of the wine you were meant to serve,"

"Oh, my Prince, I would never-!"

"It was a jest, Reagan. You don't look like the kind of miscreant to steel the All-father's wine," Loki said to reassure her concerned expression, and Reagan visibly relaxed a little with a small smile in return. Before the short pause in conversation could turn awkward, Loki spoke again,

"Master Frode had told me you love to ride,"

"Yes, I used to ride horses all the time, but my position in the stables does not allow me to exercise such activities any more,"

"A shame, I gather you would make a skilled rider," a small pause passed as a thought seemed to rise in Loki's mind, "I am willing to grant you an arrangement, however," Loki continued as Reagan raised an eyebrow at this, "Woden needs plenty of exercise, though of course not too much. When I return from my journey in a few days time, you can start riding Woden in the evenings. You will have permission to go out on rides for as long as you like if you feel he needs the fresh air, and in return, you continue waking before the crack of dawn and maintain the good work you do here." Reagan didn't expect such a proposition, and a wide grin spread itself across her face,

"That would be amazing, my Prince, I am very grateful for your offer,"

"Yes, well, it's for Woden's benefit," Loki replied as Reagan smiled up at him, she rolled her eyes and bid Loki a good day before turning back to her duties.

* * *

><p>Loki left under the cover of Seidr to Jotunheim with his comrades. Everything was going as planned; the group had staked out in hidden caves dented along the Jotun wasteland as they planned to implement their attack strategies.<p>

The Jotun land was hard on the Warriors. The frosty air would suck the breath from their lungs and bite their skin, causing waves of irritation and discomfort for all members of the small group travelling through the harsh lands, all except the younger prince, that is. The unpredictable terrain of the wastelands could easily engulf one's footing at any moment, and shadows would dance and whistle in the wind, playing tricks on the eye. The warriors were actually relieved to finally reach the known whereabouts of the fugitive settlement.

Unfortunately, Loki never made it as far as the others. Not because he was injured or killed or suffered any other such ailment, but because upon entering the settlement, the warriors of Asgard were attacked by a band of Frost Giants. They had made quick work of the monsters, but by the end of it, Loki insisted upon returning to Asgard. Despite Thor's protests, Loki was able to locate and travel to a near by doorway between the realm of Jotunheim and Asgard using his Seidr.

The explanation for Loki's abrupt decision was both simple and confounding for Loki. When he came into contact with one of the Frost Giants, his skin did not burn, instead, a deep azure colour crept its way along his skin, melting away the pale flesh he had grown to know. It made him wonder whether or not he was truly who he thought he was. It made him question whether he was actually a son of Asgard at all.


End file.
